


Drama (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Summary: Remus and you finally meet years later, exactly where your journey had started.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Drama (R.L)

You were sat at the Great Hall, your chair placed between Severus Snape and Pomona Sprout as you stuffed your face with the Cornish pasties that were on your plate. Severus scoffed from beside you, and you could feel him roll his eyes. You continued to chew your food and looked at him, “What? Do you have something to say?”

He rolled his eyes, yet again, grimace on his face as you kept shoveling food in your mouth “Try not choking on your pasty.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes, “It’s called stress eating, Severus. You wouldn’t know!”

He smirked, “I think you’ve eaten enough to be stressed for a week now.”

Your eyes widened at his comment, before you narrowed your eyes at him, waving your fork in his face “Excuse me? Are you fat shaming me?” You turned towards Professor Sprout and Hagrid who was sat beside her, pretending to be hurt by his words “Did you hear that? He’s fat shaming me.”

“You’ve always had a flair for drama, haven’t you?” he adds with another eye roll.

Before you could respond to him, Hagrid spoke from the other side of Pomona, “What are you stressed about?”

You smiled at him, resting your fork back on the table “Thank you for asking Hagrid, that is very kind of you! I’m stressed because I heard Remus Lupin is teaching at Hogwarts this year.” Before Hagrid could have a chance to respond, you continued, your face heating up at your own words “Him and I – we have a history together, you know?”

“Oh wow –“ You cut him off again, happy to finally get this off of your chest “I mean, it’s not like we were together forever or anything – I mean if we were – you’d know. I would have obviously invited you to the wedding.” You’re now on a roll, unable to let anyone cut in, try as they might.

“Oh that’s very kind-” Hagrid tried to participate in the conversation, but it was becoming clear that is was a monologue.

“But alas, we were only together during his 7th year at Hogwarts, while I was in my 6th. We were star-crossed lovers, really. Destined to end too soon.” You sighed, remembering him and how good he looked, how soft his lips felt against yours, his big hands on your -

You felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned around and there he was. You didn’t know what to say, your usually talkative self was suddenly speechless. He stood above you, as his hand reached out to your cheek and gently rubbed it, reminding you how much you had craved and missed his touch.

“Sorry, love. You had some pasty there.” With a soft smile, he walked away to the other end of the table and sat next to Professor McGonagall.

You sighed, as Snape passed you his trifle, Hagrid his Shepherd’s Pie, and Professor Sprout the rest of her pumpkin juice and said, “Looks like you might need it, darling.” Snape and Hagrid nodded in agreement, you mumbled a quick ‘whatever’ before digging into the trifle.

Remus looked at you from the other end of the table and chuckled as he saw you eat, knowing you always ate when you were stressed.

–

You were sitting at the Slytherin table, finishing your potions essay, and digging into some Yorkshire pudding when Remus and Sirius came and sat opposite you.

“I’m studying, can you both please leave?” you said, without looking up.

Sirius took your quill away from you, and walked away as Remus laughed at your annoyed expression. You sighed, looking at the handsome boy in front of you “Remus you know I’m stressed about this essay, right?”

“I know, love.” He pulled a quill out of his bag, passing it to you with a smile “You can have this one.” You were about to take it, but he quickly pulled it back, smirking at your questioning look, it was so unlike him to keep you from studying. If anything, he was the kind of boyfriend who loved study dates.

“What has gotten into you? Are you under some spell, Remus?” you asked suspiciously.

He chuckled, smirk ever-present on his lips “Well, if you’re the love spell, then yes I am.”

You laughed at his cheesiness, “Okay Lupin, get to it. What do you want?”

He pretended to think about, a finger tapping his chin repeatedly “Well, for the last two weeks the boys and I have been picking our brains about this, but I wanted to keep it simple. Our lives are complicated enough, I want us to be simple, you know?”

You smiled softly at him, nodding along with his words “I can do with simple.”

He pulled out a chocolate frog, knowing they were your favorite and offered it to you, “Will you be my valentine?”

You nodded excitedly, and leaned in to kiss him, “Of course, I will.”

He smiled, “My work is done then.” He handed you the quill, and quickly planted a kiss on your cheek before walking away.

You watched him leave then rushed to your friends who were sat at the opposite end of the table, “Abort mission! Cancel the fireworks and music band, now!”

Your friend turned to look at you, “Is it not enough? Should we add something more?”

You shook your head no, “No, nothing more. We are keeping it simple, nothing dramatic.”

She raised her eyebrow, shocked at the words that left your mouth “But you love being dramatic.”

“I know,” you smiled a bit sadly, “but he likes simple, and I like him and I really want this to work, okay?”

They nodded, and you went back to writing your essay, eating the chocolate frog with a smile playing on your lips.

–

Dumbledore had finished his announcements for the night, introduced Remus and then asked both of you to stay back. He first looked at you, a twinkle in his eyes “You remember how you approached me before the summer holidays and said your work load wasn’t enough?” You nodded slowly, unsure of where he was heading, “Good! You will now be assisting professor Lupin with Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Assisting? Is that a demotion? I have been applying for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for four years now, and instead of giving me the job, you want me to become an assistant?” You were taken aback, hurt and confused.

Dumbledore nodded, ignoring the tone you had taken “He could groom you and maybe next-”

You cut him off, anger rising through your body “Groom me? I’m not a pet!”

Remus chuckled as you shot him a glare, “What’s so funny?!”

“It’s just so typical of you. You know you will eventually say yes but you have to create this whole scene before that.” He said fondly, rolling his eyes at your antics.

Professor Dumbledore looked at you, smile never faltering “You’re the only professor here who knows about Mr Lupin and his transformations so on days he can’t make it, or if he isn’t well enough I figured it would be good for you to fill in.”

Now you felt horrible as you looked at the ground, “I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought about it. Of course I’ll help.”

Professor Dumbledore smile grew, “Very well then. Oh also, you both will be sharing an office.” With that, he was gone.

Remus and you stood there for a moment, trying to process this whole ordeal. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class?” you asked with an awkward smile.

He nodded, and you left trying to suppress your nerves. You had shared much smaller places than an office when you had been together, this would be a walk in the park.

–

The next morning you were sitting in an empty class as students started walking in, Draco Malfoy walked up to you, “Can I skip?”

You rolled your eyes at him, he was your nephew and you adored him but your brother Lucius had asked you to make sure he doesn’t skip any classes because he had the horrible habit of doing it too often. “Absolutely not. If you try to, your father will hear about it.”

He sighed and went back to his friends. Finally, Remus came in. Why did he have to look so good?

The large cupboard beside you moved, making you jump a little as Remus chuckled at you, “Oh funny, is it?” You rolled your eyes when he nodded in response and as you stood beside him.

Remus started with asking questions about what a Boggart was, to which Miss Granger had the perfect answer. You smiled at her warmly, she really was a bright witch.

“Alright, let’s practice. Without wands, everyone repeat after me: Riddikulus!”

Everyone repeated, except for Draco and his friends at the back, and you shot him a glare. Remus then invited Neville, who looked very scared, to join him. You felt bad for the kid as he glanced at you, “It’ll be okay, Neville.” You smiled at him, and you could have sworn you saw Remus smile as well.

“So Neville, what are you most afraid of?” Remus asked him.

Neville stuttered a little, “Professor Snape.”

Everyone laughed, and you saw a few friends nodding along “He can be scary, that’s understandable,” you add with a small laugh of your own, hoping to calm him down a little.

After a few turns one of the students looked up, eyes locked on were you stood beside Remus and the record player “You should go next! We want to see!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Remus refused, explaining that the whole situation was for them to learn, not test the teachers but you put a reassuring hand on his arm as you smiled at the students “Why not? It’s not like I’m scared of anything, it would be a fun experiment.”

Ron Weasley spoke up, unimpressed by your words “Is there nothing you are scared of?”

You shrugged, “Nothing I can think of.”

Remus stood in front of you, resting both his hands on your shoulders “Trust me, you don’t want to do this.”

You laughed, “Move, I’ve got this!”

He scoffed, eyes rolling and chest puffing out “You want to play hero? Be my guest.”

You walked towards the wardrobe confidently, waiting for the door to open, and after a few seconds, a werewolf stepped out of it, your breathing got heavier as you looked at Remus, hating yourself for the hurt etched on his face “I – I need to go.” You didn’t wait to be acknowledged, grabbing your bag and rushing out of class towards the office that Remus and you shared.

Remus walked in a few minutes after you, and you looked up at him through the gaps in your fingers that were covering your face, “Did you know?” He nodded, and opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off , screaming at him with tears streaming down your face “How did you know?”. He ignored your outburst, coming closer to you and putting his hands on you shoulders once again, “Tell me Remus! How did you know?”

“Because I hurt you once!” he said angrily, moving away from you to sit down on the chair.

You were confused as tears kept streaming down your face “No. No you didn’t. I would have remembered if my boyfriend attacked me.”

Remus sighed, a humorless laugh leaving his mouth “Remember the one time you woke up in the hospital wing with no recollection of what had happened, and James told you that you had blacked out?”

You nodded slowly, tears steady on your cheeks as your mind flashed back to that day “It was because I hadn’t – ”

“No,” He roughly cut you off, “It was because the night before we had an argument and you wanted to stay, fix it. It was also a full moon, and you didn’t leave and I had transformed and – and I hurt you.” His voice broke as he started crying too.

“Why wouldn’t I remember this?” You looked at him, something heavy setting in the pit of your stomach “Did you erase my memories?” Remus stayed silent with his head hung low to avoid your eyes as your voice got louder again, “Remus look at me!”

“Yes, okay?!” He finally broke, getting to his feet and pacing the length of the room, “I made Sirius do it, but just that specific memory.”

“Is that why you broke up with me?” you asked suddenly, all the fight leaving your body as you replayed that day in your mind: Remus had broken up with you in the hospital wing, leaving you devastated. You were confused and hurt because the two of you had spent so much time talking about the future, your plans together and how much you wanted to do together. You had spent most of your adult life trying to figure out what went wrong.

“I broke up with you because of Lucius.” He said softly, voice hoarse as he finally met your gaze, “He threatened me, he knew about me. He would have ruined my entire life if I didn’t leave you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?! We could have fixed it, I could have spoken to Lucius-”

“Stop it!” He begged you, “Stop trying to always fix everything, somethings simply cannot be fixed!”

You looked at him, your heart breaking all over again “but I love you, Remus. It’s been years and I haven’t been with anyone else.”

Remus came close to you, lifting his hands to run his thumb across your cheek, wiping away the tears still streaming down.

“I haven’t been with anyone either. I don’t think I ever can, you know?” Remus confessed but he had always said that: Lycanthropy to him was like a death sentence, he had convinced himself that he didn’t deserve love or happiness, and that anyone who figured out his secret would leave him in a heartbeat. It had taken you two years to get him to agree to go out on a date with you when you were students.

You hugged him and rested your head on his chest, where his heart was beating rapidly “Lucius doesn’t care about my dating life anymore. And even if he did, I don’t care what he has to say.”

He pulled you closer , arms wrapping around your waist as he buried his face in your hair. “What if I hurt you again?” he mused out lout.

“I promise I won’t argue with you on full moon nights. I will be there when you get back, to look after you.”

He pulled away and removed a chocolate frog his pocket, making you laugh through the tears “Do you just carry these around?”

He smiled and handed it to you, ignoring your question “Will you be my valentine?”

“Valentine’s Day is months away.” You replied with a chuckle, taking the chocolate from his hand and biting into it.

He winked at you, a huge grin spreading on his face “Exactly the point, my love!” He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “I don’t plan on leaving you again anytime soon.”

You smiled widely and placed a kissed on his lips, hands quickly going to his hair as he pulled you closer. And boy, did you miss those lips.


End file.
